


literally just the boys.

by noturssis



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Chaotic Good, Cody being a little shit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Lovers?, Lowkey Crack, M/M, So Wrong It's Right, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lmaoo, noel being a good friend, this was fun tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: this is pure fluff. Nothing more ( I think) nothing less because Cody and Noel are sugar pie babies that love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ofc ofc, i respect and love aleena and kelsey so much it hurts sometimes, and the boys are half of my everything. this is strictly just for fun!

cody is like... really quiet. Like, noel will make a crude joke,and he’ll laugh.

speaking of, cody has such a nice laugh. He throws his head back and let’s put a little shout. or his whole body shakes, it’s cute really.

But that’s not the point, the point is; cody should laugh more. Cody should talk more. Cody should smile more. Cody should be more confident. Cody should feel loved.

And noel is gonna make that happen, he swears.

+  
“Dude, look at this shit.” Cody says, holding his phone up.

Noel looks up from his phone, and makes his way over to cody on the couch.

he looks at cody’s instagram explore page and actually gapes when he sees it.  
“Holy crap, look at that. These fools are talented as hell.”

Cody nods, his green eyes wide.  
“Send that to me.” he says smiling.

“Yeah, of course.” Cody says looking back down at his phone.  
Noel stares at him for a while, noting that both of his feet are crossed under his thighs.

Noel decided to stay on the couch with cody, casually looking over his shoulder.

“What are ya doing?” Cody asks laughing a little.  
“Nothing. Watching you.” 

Cody tenses a bit, and noel thinks he’s messed up.  
But then he scooted closer and relaxes.  
“Wanna watch this with me?” he asked pulling up netflix, and pointing at stranger things.  
“And make fun of it? always.” noel replies smiling.  
Cody give him a smile and curious look before putting his phone sideways. 

+  
Noel purses his lips, trying to find the right place to end the video.  
He could end it on him waving, or on cody bursting out laughing at the last second.

He would obviously pick the latter, but he didn’t want to seem weird.  
“Hey cody?” he asked, turning in his chair.  
“What’s up?” Cody asks looking up from his phone. Noel swore he was addicted to his phone.

“Where should i end the video?” he asks, standing up from his chair and stretching.  
He padded his way over to Cody, and sat in front of him, just noticing the plate of food in front of cody.  
“Oh, hey! You didn’t get me any spaghetti .”  
“Sorry man, this was like... the last plate.”

Noel shrugged before softly hitting the table.  
“Well?”  
“Oh! Yeah, okay give me the laptop.”  
Noel hurriedly grabs it before handing it to him.  
It takes a while, but cody looks so concentrated that noel can’t help but think “cute” over and over again in his mind.

Cody turns the computer towards him, a smile on his face.

“How’s this?”  
“Dude, we spent the last 30 minutes watching cringe ass videos, it can’t get worse than this.”  
“...This is our life now huh?”  
They both turned to the camera with blank faces before they burst out laughing.

“That’s good.” Noel said smiling at him.  
Cody just shrugged before reaching for his bowl of spaghetti.

But noel steals it and stuffs a mouthful of it in his mouth.  
“Noel.” cody groans.  
“Payback from when you took my water bottle.” he replies swallowing.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I know the chapters are mega short :(

Noel SWEARS he didn't mean to say it. He's serious.   
Like really.

Stop STARING at him like that, he didn't do it on purpose.

It's just that... Cody was in such a good mood meaning he was telling most of the jokes and his laughs were so loud, and noel's heart was soaring.

But whatever.   
They were rounding up the podcast, like usual. Everything was fine, normal, great even.

"We should hire people to pack our shit up for us." Cody suggested . Noel snickered.

"Yeah, we totally should. All these fucking wires man." 

Cody smiled at him.  
"Alright, come on." Noel said getting up and dragging Cody with him.  
He walked over to his microphone stands, trying to take out the wires before he remembered.

"Hey cody? I know you hate taking down the camera, but like...please?" He asked bending down a bit lower to reach the socket .  
Cody sighed. "Anything for you Noel." He said mockingly.

"Thanks babe."  
He knows, he knows. Trust him, Noel fucking knows. How does that seven SLIP OUT? He doesn't know either, it's just...

It's obvious that he has no self control.  
And the worst ( or best he doesn't even know anymore ) part is that Cody took that shit in stride while noel, the person who said it, was a stuttering mess.

"Uhm.."  
"How'd you get the wires even MORE tangled?" Cody asked leaning over him, and damn he smelled so good.  
"Yeah, I don't know. Sorry. I'll do your, uhm, microphone stand." He offered once the wires were untangled.  
Cody grinned at him. "Yeah, thanks."  
Noel nodded, happy his voice didnt crack.  
Cody walks away and Noel watches him untill he turns slightly to give him a smirk.

Shit.

+  
Nothing was weird after that whole...thing. 

Their dynamic was still the same, except that MAYBE they touched a bit more. 

But that could just be noel's dumb hope shining through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's this one podcast were Noel says, he's a big tease, and glanced at cody. Cody nods and says "Yeah, but it's like so...cute."   
Noel is all flustered, and Cody just keeps going and it's great.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is too short for you :(

"Fuck." Noel curses, holding his stomach .  
"Dude, holy shit that's funny." Spock added throwing his head back as he laughed.  
a small giggle escaped from noel's mouth before he sat up straight, a grin on his face.

"I've been wanting to do this skit with you guys for the longest time but I keep forgetting." Noel explains to Spock as he bites into his burger.

"Nah, it's cool. Whenever, I'm down. I know Cody will though." Spock sings wiggling his eyebrows . 

Noel have him a glance.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing dude."

It was quite before it dawned on him.

"Aww, man. Come ON, I told you it was a mistake!" Noel groaned.

"Mhmmm, calling you're best friend Babe by accident? I don't know man, sounds sus." He said making a face.

" Ughh, Spock. "  
+  
"I will NEVER understand why you like oatmeal. It just doesn't make sense."

" Aye, don't be disrespecting. " Noel says shoving more in his mouth. Cody rolls his eyes before going back to his phone.

"When was the last time you had oatmeal tho cody?" Noel feels the huge to ask.  
Cody shurgs.  
"I dunno, like when I was in middle school."

" Dude, you cannot be serious. You haven't had it in a gazillion years and your already calling it bad. " 

Cody shrugs and no, Noel just can't have that.

"Dude, come here." He says twisting his body so that he's facing him. Cody eyebrows raise, before he signs and walks over to the couch. 

After a second of Noel just staring at him, he rolls his eyes, and sits down next to him.  
"Here, open your mouth." Noel told him, a holding up a spoon full of oatmeal.

"Dude..." Cody trails off , his face scrunching in distaste.  
" It doesn't even taste like, BAD. " 

"Shit, okay fine."

And Noel just stuffs it in his mouth.  
"Ow, bitch." Cody says through the oatmeal. Noel smiles.  
"It's not that bad though, right?"

Cody is silent and Noel nudges him grinning.  
"Fine, yeah. It's good."

+  
Noel doesn't even know how he got to this point honestly…

Actually, that's bullshit, and he knows it. He been in love with this fool from day one. Sure, he used to ignore it , but like.….

His leg bounced as he watched Cody ramble about something absurd he saw on Twitter. He knew he was probably supposed to like...add on or whatever, but Cody looked so good in his fucking sparkly converses, and it was so very hard to pay attention to what he was-

"…Noel?"

His eyes snapped up in surprise.  
Cody let out a little laugh.  
"Hey dude, you okay? I can't be that boring." He said " subtly " searching his face.

"Nah, you're fine."  
"Aww, thanks noel. I didn't know you felt this way about me." Cody said, joking, a grin on his face.

"I meant, I'M fine, idiot." He said rolling his eyes, but also inwardly trying to hold his blush back.  
"Yeah, yeah... "

And wait, wut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week's podcast>>>
> 
> I might write about it I think, idk.
> 
> pls comment, I'm suffering from comment withdrawals😔
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr!! it's: noturssis


	4. chapter 4

Noel passed out the second his head hit the pillow.  
so it really sucked that his phone was ringing in the middle of the night.

he could literally tell that this sleep would be ... just beautiful. he groaned before sliding out of bed and picking up his phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Dude.” cody rasped.

And suddenly, shit, noel felt more awake.  
“Yeah? What’s up man?”  
“Uhm, fuck, this is so dumb.” he muttered and noel’s eyebrows shot up because no, it’s not dumb.

“No cody, it’s not dumb. What’s wrong?”  
it was quiet for a while, so noel has to pull back to make sure cody didn’t like.. y’know hang up.

“I had like, a bad dream... and like a panic attack rolled into one, like fuck it was so scary noel.” he rambled his voice cracking on the end.

“Okay, uhm, do you want me to come over?” he asked already getting out of bed.

“No, it’s like 4:30 in the morning , i can’t ask you to do that-“  
“I’ll see you soon. You want like... food? i’ll bring you food.” he says before hanging up, a smile on his face hearing cody sputter.

He gets there like ten minutes later, a bag full of junk because why the hell not?

+  
“Dude, no way.” Noel says a giggle ripping out of his mouth.  
“Yeah, i was just fucking sitting there with sam, and this dude comes up to us and is like, “So like.. y’all can like get it.” he quotes.

Noel doubles over, wiping a tear.  
“Holy shit man, no.” he crows shaking.  
Then cody starts laughing.  
“Like the gym tickle, i take it as a compliment but dude, i was so shocked like i just stared.” he explains.

And noel does feel some type of way, about like someone else hitting on cody but it’s just SO funny.  
“Okay Cody, don’t act like you didn’t like it.” he says once he’s calmed down.

Cody let out his little douche laugh before turning his head to the side.  
“I mean.. shittttt.” he drawled.  
Noel laughed, before shaking his head.

“Anyway, we have like 10 minutes left and i got something for you.” Cody says reaching behind his seat.  
“What? Really?” Noel asks his heart soaring, but takes a sip of his water.  
“Yeah dude.” he says leaning over to give it to him.

Noel doesn’t look into the bag but takes from him, disbelief on his face.  
“No way man.”  
“Yes way .”  
Noel laughs before finally looking into it.  
He pulls out a vans shirt that says OFF THE WALL in all orange on the back of the white shirt .

“Cody...” he says before pulling out a pair of those clout goggles that he’s never owned ever because???

“You like it?” Cody asks, and noel looks up to see him fidgeting and he gives him a bright smile because what else can he do when he looks at cody?  
“Yea. Thanks man. Like really, this shirt is dope as fuck. Y’know what? Imma put the glasses on right now.”

Cody laughs as he hurriedly takes off his headphone, that are actually cody’s beats but whatever.  
He pushes on the glasses and smiles at the camera.  
“You look good.” Cody comments.  
“Thanks.”

+

“Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies.” Noel mumbled while tapping his feet.  
Only good memories were associated with that song witch is why he loved it so much.

“Why are you singing so low, play that shit on your phone.” Cody says walking into the room, a smile on his face.

“Oh, hey dude.” he said eyebrows raising at the good mood he seemed to be in.

“Where is everyone?” he asked glancing around. 

Noel then realized how weird it was for him to be singing lowly by himself in an empty room.

“I swear i’m not crazy.” he says causing cody to laugh, and plop himself down in the seat across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all, school has been CRUCIAL. but i’m back baby. did y’all like episode 100 w logic?? reply <3


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all leave prompts for me? I would really really appreciate it 🙈

So... Cody was drunk.  
And Noel was not even sure if he MEANT to get drunk.  
Noel sees him from across the room, and can't help rolling his eyes at the excited grin Cody has on his face. 

He pushed past people, to get to him because like,, duh.

"Hey dude." He says laughing slightly . Cody sways a bit.  
"Hey Noel." He drawls, a stupid grin still on his face.  
"How much did you drink?" He asks . Cody's eyebrows furrow before he shrugs.

"I dunno. Let's get out of here." He exclaims looking very childish.  
"Wanna say bye to anyone?" He hears himself ask even though he's already leading Cody out.  
Luckily, Cody responds with a no I'll text them.

He nods , pulling out his phone to call a lyft.

"Let's walk." Cody slurs. Noel can't help but laugh.  
" Dude, that's a thirty minute walk, your way too wasted. "

Cody giggles, and Noel heart thumps and he interlaces their fingers.  
"Oh, your right Noel. You usually.… It's really hot." Cody said swaying some more.

"Jesus, what did you drink?" He asks staring at cody in half fondness and disbelief .  
"I don't even know."

Noel shakes his head as the lyft driver pulls up. He helps Cody into the car.

"Wanna stay over tonight?"  
" mhmmmmm. " Cody drawled his head dropping onto his shoulder.  
Noel sighed. 

He hoped it would not be a long night. Drunk Cody, was a fuck  
"Anywhere else you need to drop off?" the Lyft driver, Mr. Robb asked.  
"Nope. Just one location."  
+

"No way. I'll sleep on the couch." Noel said making it final. Cody groaned.  
"Fine. You'll have back pain." He muttered walking into Noel's room and probably landed face down on his bed.

Noel smiled. Cody had complained about how dirty he felt, so he took a shower and grabbed Noel's sweatshirt and sweatpants. Sure the pants were a little tight, but better than a drunk , clingy and half naked Cody being on the loose.

Noel stretched before arranging himself in the couch. He wasn't necessarily sleepy, so he turned on the T.V and went straight to Netflix.

He was at least thirty minutes into the fifth season of NCIS when he heard a door creak open. He leaned over the couch to see Cody wrapped in a cover , HIS cover looking all simple and cute.

He didn't say anything, and watched as Cody made his way over to the couch.  
"Scoot."  
And that's what Noel did.  
Maybe they cuddled, maybe they didn't.

+  
They woke up in a tangle of limbs. Noel couldn't help but smile at codys blush.

+  
Noel was bored. And usually, when he was bored. He'd stream...but he didn't have the energy to play a game.  
Or he'd do an react with chat. He also wasn't in the mood to kink shame.

Or, the most likely one, he'd go over to Codys, or Cody would come here.

Now mind you, Noel definitely has other friends but like????  
Anyway, Cody is busy with fucking college seminars or whatever. Noel rolls his eyes at himself.  
He's proud of Cody but geez, couldn't it be another day.  
Like … maybe he'll take a trip to New York. Or go to the beach.

He grabs his keys and phone, then he's out the door.

+  
He's one hour in his trip. He wasn't exactly sure where he was gling, but it felt good to be out of his comfort zone.

Ew, what a Russ ass thing to say, he should just crash his car.

He took a sip from his coffee cup and jumped slightly when his phone stated balring. Why was the ringer so loud, he wondered, turning down the volume of his music. He quickly picked up his phone.

"Hello?  
" Hey, dude. " he hears . Noel can't help the smile that reflectivity lands on his face at the sound of cody's soft voice.

"Hey man. What's up?"  
" nothing to be honest. I'm kinda tired, but I wanted to check in on you first. " he said, his voice getting lower.

Noel let a out a soft laugh. "Aww, thanks. How's the seminar going?" Noel decides to ask, stopping at a light.

" it's actually really fun. Like I thought I'd just be like, fucking, encouraging people to go to college but it's SO much more than that Noel. It's so great. " Cody rambles.  
Noel nods along even though he can't see him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm rambling huh?" Cody asks laughing.  
" Nah, I like hearing you talk. "  
"….really?"  
Noel purses his lips.  
" anyway Cody, when are you coming back. It's boring here. " he blurted making his voice light.  
Cody lets out a small giggle before sighing.

"Tomorrow I think? Maybe the next day... " he replies.

Noel nods to himself. He can wait that long without going crazy obviously.

"Oh, okay. " he hums turning his head when he heard a distant horn.  
"Are you in the car? Where are you going?" Cody asks, and Noel hears some rustling .

"Yeah, uhm.. I don't know. I was just bored ." He says laughing a bit at himself while taking another sip.  
"Oh, so, just seeing where the road takes you? Cool vibes?" Cody asked . Noel couldn't help but snort.  
"Shut the fuck up dude." He says a smile on his face, thank GOD it's not face time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked. almost done and I'm excited. my first completed fic yalllllllllll

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my love language ;)


End file.
